31 Days of Hallowiki! HISHE
Hey guys! My name is CuldeeFell13 and this is a small thing I came up with in my spare time. I called it 31 Days of Hallowiki HISHE. Basically it takes place from 31 Days of Hallowiki by Rh390110478 but I give different endings to each story. This is a small thing so dont worry, I will still work on other projects such as Slendytubbies! With that being said, please enjoy! Note: Make sure to read 31 Days of Hallowiki! before reading this to prevent spoilers! STORY ONE - SLENDERMAN! (Junior sees a page on top of a tree that says Can't run.) Junior: I'll grab it! Cody: WHAT THE?! (Cody is shocked to see Slender Man joined by the zombie that killed Jeffy and Joseph and Toad, except the Joseph and Toad are now grey and have black eyes. Slenderman looks at Jeffy's corpse and raises his arm causing Jeffy to turn grey, and his eyes open and are now black.) Proxy Jeffy: Must... kill... Cody: JUNIOR! HURRY! (Junior grabs the final page.) Junior: GOT IT! (Suddenly, the entire landscape turns grey, but Slenderman and the proxys are still moving.) Cody: WHAT'S GOING ON?! WHY ARE THEY STILL MOVING?! (Suddenly, Slenderman raises his arms and all of the eight pages fly to him.) Junior: WHAT'S HAPPENING?! (All of a sudden, Slenderman talks.) Slenderman: I see you done an excellent job at collecting all eight of my pages... Junior: WHAT DID YOU DO TO OUR FRIENDS?! Slenderman: I turned them into proxies. They now only serve me... Cody: WHO'S THAT ZOMBIE THAT KILLED JEFFY?! Slenderman: Well, after about a century passed, I decided to give Charlie an assignment. Cody: YOU MEAN THAT MISSING KID?! Slenderman: Yes... Since you found all eight, I'm going to give you a choice, you can help me lure other people to find other eight people, or I will let you leave... Junior: WE CAN'T HELP YOU KILL PEOPLE! Slenderman: Very well, then... Besides, I wasn't going to spare you anyways... Junior: WHAT- Slenderman: Proxies! Grab them! Proxie Charlie, Jeffy, Joseph, and Toad tackle Junior and Cody and hold them down. Junior: NO! LET US GO! Slenderman: It's been an honor playing with you tonight... (Suddenly Jeffygeist comes out of a portal with a bag of pizza rolls) Jeffygeist: Hey Slendy, i'm back with the- WAIT! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? Slenderman: Jeffygeist! And I see you got the pizza rolls! Jeffygeist: What are you trying to do with these kids! Slenderman: I was going to kill them! Jeffygeist: Slendy! I told you I did not want any killing during our bro time! Now let those kids go! Slenderman: Ugh fine! Let them go! (The proxies let go of Junior and Cody) Cody: My god! That was terrifying! Slenderman: If Jeffygeist didn't come out in time, I would have slain you! Junior: Lets get out of here Cody! (The two then leave) Slenderman: Well I still have the proxies! (Jeffygeist throws the proxies into a portal) Slenderman: WHAT THE HELL!? Jeffygeist: Shut it! Now lets go watch SML Wiki the Movie! (The two then leave) STORY TWO - THE DIAMOND! (Junior knocks out Mario and steals the diamond.) Junior: I’M REOPENING TOYS R US WITH THIS! Mario: GIVE IT TO ME! (Mario tackles Junior and grabs the diamond). Junior: GIVE ME MY DIAMOND- (Suddenly, someone shoots Junior, killing him.) Mario: WHAT THE?! (The person who shot Junior turns out to be Goodman.) Goodman: Hey, Mario! I just came to take MY diamond. Mario: ITS MINE! (Mario runs into the house.) Goodman: COME BACK HERE! (Goodman chases after Mario.) Jeffy: STOP RIGHT THERE! Mario: CRAP! Jeffy: GIVE ME THE DIAMOND! Goodman: FOUND YOU! Mario: OH NO! Wait a second... COME HERE JEFFY! (Mario grabs Jeffy.) Jeffy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (Mario uses Jeffy as a human shield and Goodman ends up shooting Jeffy, killing him.) Goodman: YOU WILL GIVE ME THE DIAMOND! Mario: NEVER! (Mario runs upstairs with Goodman behind him. Eventually, Mario enters the game room, but doesn’t see a way out.) Mario: Cornered! Goodman: GIVE ME THE DIAMOND! Mario: NO! (Goodman rushes at Mario but Mario grabs him and throws Goodman and himself out the window. Suddenly Goodman grabs on to an edge with Mario grabbing on to his leg) Goodman: GET OFF! Mario: NO! (Goodman then shakes Mario off) Mario: NO! (Mario hits the ground dying on impact) Goodman: YES! ITS MINE! (Goodman gets back into the house and grabs the diamon) Goodman: I AM RICH! (Goodman runs out of the house with a diamond. Suddenly Jeffygeist and Slenderman come out of a portal) Goodman: WHO ARE YOU GUYS!? Jeffygeist: Nothing personal! (Jeffygeist grabs the diamond. He throws the diamond in the portal) Goodman: NO! Jeffygeist: See you later! (The two then exit. Goodman's eyes turn normal) Goodman: What happened? (Suddenly a bunch of police officers point guns at Goodman) Goodman: S**T! STORY THREE - MURDER MYSTERY (Peach runs at Mario but he moves out of the way.) Peach: OH CRAP! (Peach almost falls out of the window, but balances away from it.) Mario: DANG IT! Peach: YOU THINK THAT WOULD WORK?! Mario: STOP! Peach: DIE! (Outside, Black Yoshi has the others rip out the iron fence around the mansion, and carry it to the attic window, creating a field of spikes.) Peach: JUST DIE! Mario: NEVER! (Mario grabs a pole and impales Peach with it, causing her to fall out the window.) Mario: Finally... (Suddenly, Peach grabs Mario’s leg and tries to drag him down.) Peach: YOU’RE GOING WITH ME! Mario: LET GO! Black Yoshi: You know what, F**k it! (Black Yoshi shoots Peach's hand) Peach: F**K! (Peach falls towards the spikes but she then grabs on to the pole) Mario: JUST DIE ALREADY! (Black Yoshi tries to shoot the pole but Peach grabs her knife and throws it at Black Yoshi's arm) Black Yoshi: AGH! (Peach climbs up the window and grabs Mario) Peach: NOW! ITS TIME TO TEACH YOU WITH A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH! Mario: DEAR GOD! (Suddenly Jesse comes out and punches peach) Peach: GAH! WHAT THE HELL!? Jesse: Peach! I am here to sue you! Peach: What are you talking about! Jesse: Your suit is a white pumpkin which is a rip off to Minecraft Story Mode Episode Six! Peach: What are you gonna do about it! Goodman: We are taking this to court! Peach: ARN'T YOU SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD?! Goodman: Two words! 1-up! Peach: Thats one word dumbass! Jesse: Take her away! (Jesse, Petra, Axel and Olivia grab Peach) Peach: THIS ISN'T OVER! I WILL FIND YOU AND F**KING KILL YOU! Mario: What the hell just happened!? STORY FOUR - BLACK MESA (Mario battles the Nihilanth and eventually manages to fire into its brain destroying it.) Mario: YES! IT’S GONE! (Suddenly, Mario is teleported to a different area. Mario notices a strange person in front of him known as the G-Man.) G-Man: Greetings, Mario... Mario: Who are you? G-Man: It is best to remain anonymous... Mario: Ok, but what are you doing here? G-Man: Well, after everything you have done throughout the Black Mesa facility and eventually destroying the creature that was holding the portal open, I feel like you should get a job for me... Simply step through the portal... Mario: What if I don’t? G-Man: I can offer you a battle that you have no chance of winning... Mario: Well i'd rather do a battle then join a creepy man like you! G-Man: Then I guess we wont be working together! (G-Man teleports Mario to a place filled with monsters) G-Man: No regrets Mario! Mario: F**K! (The screen goes black. It then shows the words) SUBJECT: MARIO MARIO STATUS: OBSERVATION TERMINATED POSTMORTEM: Subject declined offer of employment! STORY FIVE - THE ADPOCKALYPSE (Mario and the others continue walking to the safe zone, but suddenly, Mario is attacked by Zombie Finkleshit) Junior: OH NO! (Black Yoshi shoots Zombie Finkleshitz in the head, killing him. However, Mario has been bitten) Jeffy: OH NO! Mario: I've been bitten... Black Yoshi... You must shoot me... Black Yoshi: But Mario... Mario: DO IT,BEFORE I BECOME A ZOMBIE! Black Yoshi: I got a better idea! (Black Yoshi chops off Mario's arm which was bitten) Mario: AGH! WHY DID YOU CHOP OF MY ARM!? Black Yoshi: I cut it off so you won't become a zombie! Now you can live and we can escape together! (Mario then dies of blood loss) Jeffy: Nice job dick head! STORY SIX - THE OTHER SIDE (Meanwhile, Wario is at a stand with Joseph's decapitated head) Wario: Turtle head decoration! Only 50000 coins! (A koopa comes up) Koopa: Hi! Do you have anything good? Wario: I got this koopa head! (The koopa gets shocked) Koopa: MURDERER! (The N64 Police show up) Police: Your under arrest for murdering a koopa! Wario: But it wasn't me! (Wario tries to run but is tasered) Police: Why must I have to taser everyone who runs away! Brooklyn Guy: Welcome to my life. STORY SEVEN - THE HAUNTING Black Yoshi: Where's Mario at? I need to get money so I can buy the new Call of Duty Maybe he's in his room. (Black Yoshi opens the door) Black Yoshi: Hey Mario! I need to borrow money for the new- (Black Yoshi screams when he sees Mario and Jeffy both brutally ripped to shreds by the demon) Black Yoshi: What did you do to Mario folk?! Yekon: I killed him! Black Yoshi: Killed him! I'ma kill you! Yekon: NOT IF I KILL YOU FIRST- (Black Yoshi puts up a gun) Black Yoshi: I'll give you three seconds to get the hell outa my house! Yekon: Okay i'll go! (Yekon runs only for Black Yoshi to shoot him in the back of the head killing him) Black Yoshi: How do I get my money now? (Black Yoshi thinks) Black Yoshi: Oh I know! (Black Yoshi drives to Durr Burger) Black Yoshi: Give me your money! (Beef Boss grabs a gun) Beef Boss: No u More stories coming soon! STORY EIGHT - THE CURSE (The camera cuts to the tomb of King Herobrine where it zooms up to the golden slab engraved in the tomb. However, the symbol of Herobrine on the slab has been replaced with a screaming image of Bowser.) Bowser: (trapped in the slab) AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What’s your offer? Herobrine: That you shut up! Bowser: (Trapped in the slab) Make me! (Herobrine gets angry and grabs Junior and puts him in the slab) Junior: (Slab) Hi dad! Bowser: (Slab) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! STORY NINE - FIVE NIGHTS AT MARIO'S Rooklyn Guy: EWW! SICK! (Brooklyn Guy switches to the dining area camera, kitchen camera, storage camera, bathroom camera, the stage camera, and the janitor camera. Brooklyn Guy becomes confused when he doesn’t find any of the robots.) Brooklyn Guy: Where the heck are those robots? (Suddenly, the power turns off.) Brooklyn Guy: WHAT THE?! (The door opens, and Robot Mario, Shrek, Black Yoshi, and Jeffy enter and surround Brooklyn Guy.) Brooklyn Guy: WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! (Brooklyn Guy screams as the robots rip him to pieces, as the screen fades to red. Once it fades back, there is blood on the chair where Brooklyn Guy was sitting. The camera zooms out to reveal it is shown on a camera, The camera cuts to Goodman watching the footage of Brooklyn Guy’s murder and laughs evilly.) Goodman: Phase 1 of my plan is successful! MUHAHAHAHAH! (Animatronic MarioFan2009 breaks in) Goodman: Dafuq? Animatronic MarioFan2009: ARE YOU SERIOUSLY ENDING THIS AT A CLIFFHANGER!? Goodman: Well yeah! (AMF2009 gets angry and shoots lasers at Goodman killing him. He then flicks off the camera) Animatronic MarioFan2009: F**k cliffhangers! STORY TEN - 3AM AT JOSEPHS HOUSE Brooklyn Guy: YOU! LET THAT KID GO! Joseph: NEVER! I WANT JUNIOR ALL TO MYSELF! ME! Brooklyn Guy: JUST PUT THE KID DOWN AND THERE WILL BE NO TROUBLE! Cody: JOSEPH, LISTEN! Joseph: NO! DIE! (Joseph tries to decapitate Cody but Cody gets the upper hand and kicks him in the nuts) Joseph: OW! (Junior comes up) Junior: Guess what Joseph. I don't love you! Joseph: But- But! (Joseph gets angry and hits Junior) Joseph: If I can't have you... (Joseph grabs the axe) Joseph: Then no one can! Cody: OH HAIL NO! (Cody tackles Joseph) Joseph: Let go of me! (Joseph then gets shot) Cody: OH MAH GOD! (It is then revealed Culdee shot him) Culdee: It was going on long enough! MORE STORIES COMING SOON TRIVIA coming soon Category:Mario Episodes Category:Bowser Junior Episodes Category:Cody Episodes Category:Joseph Episodes Category:Toad Episodes Category:Slender Man Episodes Category:Jeffygeist Episodes Category:Stories by CuldeeFell13 Category:Goodman Episodes